Broken fangs
by bluefenrir2002
Summary: First ever fan fiction story. I hope it's not too bad.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own teen wolf however Lucien, Tori,Cerberus and the Paladin hunter family are my creations.**

Do you think we lost him?!

-No, you?!

-You think I'm gonna be optimistic?

-No. I will however point out that it's your fault he snuck up on us.

-My fault?!!!

-Yeah. You, were on watch last.

-No you were.

-No you scarf wearing moron. YOU were on watch last.

Isaac and Lucien stopped their dash through the woods of Alaska panting and out of breath. They heard a bellow of the creature that had been chasing them for a week.

How far does that sound to you? Asked Isaac.

About two miles. Said Lucien. Witch means we should probably get moving. Fast.

Don't you have and hunter tricks to slow this thing down?

Oh yeah. Lucien said, with a tone of sarcasm to rival a Stilinski. I somehow forgot that the Paladins teach their children to do battle with huge, monstrous, whatever the hell that thing is. No you halfwit I do not have anything to slow it down!!! Now start running!!

-Where??

-Anywhere but here.

ROOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR.

They heard a truly terrifying sound. The loudest werewolf howl they had heard.

Anywhere but here is good! Run!!

They ran. Dashing through trees jumping crevasses and leaping small cliffs in a single bound. The great monster still closing in on them.

Where the hell is she? Said Isaac as his scarf blew behind him.

Like I know! Said Lucian.

They heard the sound of rotors in the distance

-You don't think?

-Hell no.

The sound came closer.

She stole a helicopter!!? Cried Isaac.

Yep. Let's not whine about it thought. Let's run instead. Said Lucien

ATTENTION IDIOTS!!!! Yelled a magnified voice over the woods.

DUCK!!

Why? Said Isaac.

Who cares! Duck!

A large amount of gunfire shot in the direction of the monster. Isaac realised in horror that it was only a few hundred feet behind them.

ROOOAAAAARR!!!!! Howled the great beast.

A helicopter appeared from the sky and continued firing.

Get in!!! Yelled the girl in the helicopter.

The boys climbed in.

The helicopter took of but the beast was still coming.

-It can get us up here. Shouted Isaac.

-I know. Said the girl. Lucien grab those flashbangs in that case.

Lucien understood immediately. He grabbed the flashbangs and threw them out the helicopter. The flashbangs detonated and the creature howled in pain. The giant werewolves senses meant the flashbangs caused him intense pain.

Where to guys? said the Harpie.

Thanks for the save Tori. Said Isaac

Yeah. Said Lucien. One more second and we would have been an afternoon snack.

My pleasure boys. Now where are we headed?

Isaac paused a moment. Where did you get this? He asked.

Well...military camps don't worry about eagles in Alaska. Said the Harpie.

Hold on. You stole the armies helicopter?! Exclaimed the Ex hunter.

I prefer borrow but yeah, pretty much. Said Tori

Set course for the nearest train station. We need to leave.

Where are we going? Inquired Lucien.

California. Said Isaac. We need help from an old friend.

Isaacs eyes glow red. "Scott McCall".


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback.

Three years ago.

Right. Said Chris. I think this will work. He opened the door to the apartment. Isaac and he walked inside. It was a large apartment. Two bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom.

Thank you. Said Isaac. He was still holding the triskalian box with the nougitsune spirit inside.

I know a place where that'll be safe. said Chris. A prison near here specialising in the supernatural. Made purely of mountain ash. Wolfsbane around the perimeter, they say they can make sure that fly never leaves it's box again.

How? He asked. He had been utterly shell shocked since Allison died. He had barley registered anything these past two days since he left beacon hills, but the prospect of locking that thing away for ever was the first thing that had given him hope since her death. The general idea is to put it in the prison and throw away the key. Said Chris.

Wow. Not sophisticated but that could work. Said Isaac.

Now you should get settled in. You haven't slept since that night. Said Chris.

Nor have you. Stated Isaac

No, I guess not. Said Chris.

They both sat on the couch in silence.

The next morning Isaac woke still on the couch. He was amazed that he had slept for the first time in days and so judging by the snoring had Chris. Isaac got up and went to the kitchen. He had a glass of water and made toast. The first time he had done anything normal since leaving beacon hills. He ate and showered. Then came back to the lounge to find Chris awake. Wow. Said Chris. That looks different.

He was commenting on Isaacs wardrobe. He was wearing a leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath. Along with silver sneakers a pair of frayed dark blue jeans and a silver and black studded belt.

Only one other thing you need to make it you. He got up and walked to the suitcases. He rummaged through his own and pulled out a box.

It's your birthday in a few weeks and Allison got you this. He handed Isaac the box that he opened it to find a new black scarf with silver patterns on it.

Isaac couldn't help it. He teared up and smiled woefully. He wrapped the scarf around his neck.

Thank you. He said.

She wanted you to have it. Said Chris.

It's beautiful. Said Isaac. His eyes still full of tears.


	3. Harpies eyes

Isaac had started school and spent a lot of time alone. But one day about a week after starting he was surprised to find a girl walking towards him. She was tall, and pretty in a fierce way. She had a gleam in her eye that said it was better to be on her good side. The thing Isaac fixed on was her eyes. They never seemed to stay the same colour, as if she had crystals in her irises changing color constantly.

Hi. She said

Hi. He replied.

Tori. She said. Why is a good looking guy like you standing by the wall keeping to himself?

Well. He said. I'm standing by a wall keeping to myself.

Oh. She said happily. Dry sarcasm this will be fun.

What will be fun? He inquired.

Well, I like having funny friends. Nice scarf by the way.

Isaac was perplexed. Friends? He asked.

Yep. She said.

Why? Asked the by now incredibly confused boy.

Because. She added. Your quiet and sarcastic and interesting.

What makes you think I'm interesting? He inquired.

Because. She replied. Non interesting guys play sports and drive Porches their parents bought them. You on the other hand walk to school every day, eat alone, don't talk to anyone, and wear the same scarf each day. Witch means you have some sentimental attachment to it. You look like you don't even want to be here. Or that your scared to make friends.

What are you? He said. Half eagle?

Tori seemed to find this funny. We'll see.

She smiled and Isaac couldn't help but smile faintly back.

Two weeks later.

Hey Isaac! Said Tori. Since meeting they had spent a lot of time together. Talking and laughing. Well. Tori did most of the laughing. But she had occasionally gotten Isaac to smile.

Hi Tori. He said.

Oh good. Said an English voice behind them. Two misfits with silly gimmicks.

Oh joy. Said Tori. Lucien. Who invited you to come talk to us.

Whose the douch. Asked Isaac.

The douch. Said Lucien. Is called Lucien Paladin.

Raise your hand if you don't care. Said Isaac.

They both raised their hands.

Haha. Said Lucien. You two are a veritable comedy act.

You my idiotic friend. Said Tori. Could do with lessons in ego deflation.

Well. He said. Not that I haven't enjoyed speaking to dumb and dumber. But I must get back to people with personalities now. Bye mates.

He left.

Ignore him. Said Tori. He has no brains, or friends that actually like him. Basically he has an ego and that's it.

Sounds like a guy I used to know. Said Isaac.

_ Four months after.

Isaac and Tori were at the school dance. Neither were dancing they both sat and watched. They had in the past few months become very close. They watched couples dance and boys trying to chat up girls they liked. They sat drank cider and basically fell into the sort of coma from being somewhere they didn't want to be.

Well. Said Isaac. This is very dull.

Yeah, not the best dance ever. Said Tori.

I've seen worse. Said Isaac.

Where? Old school? Asked Tori.

Yeah. Said Isaac drearily. Not a good night that.

What happened? Asked Tori.

You wouldn't believe me. He said.

Try me. Wolfboy.

Isaac looked shocked. How, why?

Relax. She said. I won't tell anyone.

But, HOW?? He said.

Your eyes. She said simply.

But I haven't... He said.

I can see anyway. She said.

How? He asked.

Come with me. She said.

They walked to the alleyway at the back of the school. Surprisingly no one was there.

Well? He said.

Stand back. Said Tori.

He took a step back.

No, like way back. She ordered

He retreated.

She looked around and then her eyes glowed in a kaleidoscope of colors. She sprouted glowing blue claws.

That's cool. He said.

That's not the half of it she said grinning. She sprouted wings. Great blue and black wings.

Hoho. Wow! He said incredulously. That's new.

So. She said. I've shown you my party trick. Now show me yours.

His eyes glowed bright yellow, his claws sprouted, his senses tripled. He looked shocked though.

What's wrong? She asked.

Nothing. Said Isaac. Just that I feel different to the last time I did this.

He looked at his claws.

They seem longer, my senses are keener. Its not the same as last time.

She looked at him and suddenly noticed she was actually very fond of him.

Wanna dance? She asked.

What? Said Isaac.

Dance, now, with me. Said Tori.

Um. He said. I don't really know how to dance.

Nor do I. She said. But we can still hear the music.

She offered him a hand.

Isaac took it and putt his free hand on her waist. She put one hand on his shoulder. They danced, and Isaac realized properly for the first time that Tori was actually very pretty. He loved her eyes the way the shimmered and almost glowed in the dark.

Well. She said.

Well. He answered very awkwardly.

So, this is... Nice. She said.

Yeah. He said.

They danced awkwardly for a couple of minutes. Then Tori asked a question she had wanted to ask for a while.

Who was she? Tori said.

Isaac sighed. Allison Argent. My ex girlfriend. Killed by a nougitsune, saving her friends.

I'm sorry. Said Tori.

Isaac looked at the moon.

We should head back. He said.

Sure thing.

They left the alleyway. And a figure stepped out off the shadows.

Well, well. He said in a British accent. A harpie and a werewolf. And Lucien stepped out off the shadows with a long knife.

He looked at one word, engraved on the blade. Paladin.


End file.
